Not a typical Romance
by firequeen8569
Summary: The Morgenstern siblings never thought they would find love. For 16 year old Clary Morgenstern, love is the one thing she doesn't have. Little does she know, love is in the one place she never thought to check. Right in front of her. For 18 year old Jonathan Morgenstern, love isn't a thing. His life is full of two day relationships and crazy parties. Never did he ever consider love
1. Chapter 1: A summer to be ruined

**SUMMARY: **

**The Morgenstern siblings never thought they would find love. For 16 year old Clary Morgenstern, love is the one thing she doesn't have. Little does she know, love is in the one place she never thought to check. Right in front of her. For 18 year old Jonathan Morgenstern, love isn't a thing. His life is full of two day relationships and crazy parties. Never did he ever consider love to be an option. So when someone new enters his life, he can't help but be mesmerized by her. So what happens when the one guy who claims he will never fall in love, takes a liking to someone who seemingly should be his enemy. For 18 year old Sebastian Morgenstern, all he wanted was to find someone who loved him for being himself. But when he finally finds the girl of his dreams, different complications arise. Follow the Morgenstern children on their journey through love.**

Ch.1 _Not a typical romance_

**So! Hi,** everyone!** This is my first Fanfiction! Please read it, and critique! Not too harsh though! I have read ALOT of fanfictions, so I have tried to use a style that most people will like!**

_Also I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters!_

_Also I would like to thank _**Ell347**_ for being such an AMAZING friend and critiquing my story! Soo thanks! ?㈳6_

_**Now let's get on with the story!**_

Ch.1 A summer to be ruined

The Morgenstern household

"Jonathan your mom and I have decided what we would like to do with you."

"Your grades have been deteriorating since you first started football, so a simple solution would be to make you Quit football, or even go to summer school", Said Jocelyn strictly.

"But we are not a simple family... We have decided to hire you a tutor will come for 3 hours each week until school starts!" Said Valentine feeling a bit embarrassed that his eldest son would be requiring a tutor.

"B-b-but..." Started the eldest Morgenstern son.

" No but's! We have given you chances repeatedly! At least we didn't sign you up for summer school! Or cut out your football!" Valentine said feeling a bit bad that he had to be so harsh on his son.

"It won't be that bad son...for us amazing, spectacular, beautiful and charming, Swiss blond Morgensterns, we always make it through! must I go on?" Valentine said with great pride and the arrogance that we had grown to know in the eldest Morgenstern son.

"What's wrong with non- Swiss blond Fairchilds? Huh Valentine. Are we not as 'amazing, spectacular, beautiful and charming'" said Jocelyn with much annoyance in her tone.

"There's noth-nothing wrong with you guys... I ummmm... " Valentine said with much fright... Though he towered over his wife with a 6ft7in compared to her 5ft4in, she could be quite scary when she wanted to. She had a big amount of fierceness (or stubbornness), which is one of the reasons that valentine had first fallen in love with her in the first place.

But before Valentine could finish his long Ummm... Jocelyn interrupted with a sharp, "That's what I thought Valentine!"

And with that they both went to their room to catch some sleep seeing as it was 9:00.

After this Jonathan stayed downstairs to try and think of a way to get out of tutoring. After concentrating for some time he finally found the solution! He could use his natural assets. (Not those assets!) Why didn't he think if that earlier? It was so easy! It came to him naturally He could bug the heck out of his tutor and make the tutor suffer! If he had to suffer then the tutor might as well too! It would be so easy! It would be like taking candy from a baby! With that he went to his room to get some sleep! Hey! Even a teenager needs a bedtime! And right now it was way past his! Evil planning takes a lot more energy then you would think!

oOOiHiOOo

**So what did everyone think? I know it was probably really bad, but this is my first fanfiction! Please review! **

** PS: I am on vacation so I might not get back to everyone until next week Sunday! Depends on the wifi!**

**㈴1㈳6 ️ ️ ️㇦9㇧1㇧0㇧5**

**-****firequeen8569**


	2. Ch2 You Say What Now?

Ch.2 _Not a typical romance_

_So I would love to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited me and the last chapter! You guys are the best! I expected to get like no reviews or favorites/ follows but I got 6! ? exciting! So here are the names ( I also replied to all of you right after your name so yeah!):_

- **Lilliansolis**

_**- This was such a sweet review! I am sorry that I could not just PM you! But with being on vacation and all, I was not sure about how the wifi would be and all! But back to your review, it brought tears to my eyes! (Tears of joy of course!) ;)) So yeah! **_

- **Rairaisunshine**

_**- I will write more! And if you are reading this chapter, you will see that I did write more.**_

- **ell347**

_** - This story will have a lot to do with Jonathan! It will have clace! (I mean what story is complete without CLACE) but I seriously love Jonathan, so I have to pair him with someone! ;) but this story will have ALOT of Jonathan! Ur the best little fish!?**_

-**Cheyashton**

**_ - So you were my first reviewer! Wow! Thank you soooooo much! U r so thoughtful! ? It means a lot to me! _**

**_-_****Kittycatt78**

** -Thank you for the follow! It means a lot! **

**_-_****Dauntlessshadowhunter123**

** -I hope you continue to read my story! Thank you for following!**

_Also I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters!_

_Hint: this story will contain a bit of marvel! ;)? ell347, get excited!_

Ch.2. You Say What now?

The next day Saint Raziel High...

"Come in now Malina", said a gruff voice of a man that looked to be about 57, and not aging well at that!

"Hello Malina, my name is Vice Principle Starkweather.", at a second look Mr. Starkweather had dark brown (obviously dyed) hair, with hints of gray color coming out at the roots. His face looked to be of many wrinkles, and he bore a look of great time and age.

"Nice to meet you .", said Malina with great happiness.

"So you must be wondering why I called you to the school today my dear", said Starkweather with much nervousness in his tone.

" Ummm yes, I was wondering why you called me at 9 AM... Did all of my transfer papers get accepted? Or do I need something more?" Malina questioned.

"Actually, I have called you here today because of your great record" he said with great pride. "It seems that you have been a straight A student since 4th grade. Is that true?"

"Yes", Malina said with great finality and confusion in her tone.

"Well it seems that you have the perfect record, and attendance in school. I need you to do me a favor miss he-", before he could finish his sentence Malina cut him off, not rudely though.

"Just call me Malina" she said with a bit of Worry.

"Ok... Malina, well let's cut to the chase I need you to tutor a young man in this school." He said with desperation.

"B-b-but...", started the young 16 year old girl.

"No interruptions please", stated Starkweather feeling a bit less nervous. After all this was just one of his students! Not a famous business mans daughter or anything..**(;) I am winking)**

" But, as I was saying, I need you to tutor Jonathan. I think he could be really good in his studies, but only if he really applies himself and isn't distracted", says hodge exasperatedly.

"No way in hell am I spending my summer with some perverted teenage boy", says Malina with much annoyance.

" look Malina, I am asking you this because you are the perfect person to tutor him. I wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary... I knew your aunt Malina.", Hodge says with great confidence. As soon as he gets it out Malina stumbles back a bit, as if she had been physically punched in the face.

"You-you-you knew my aunt?", she says with a blank face.

"In all truth she was one of my best friends in high school. Oh that Amatis Graymark. She was such a nice friend. I really loved her you know. I am so sorry. She didn't deserve to-", Starkweather continued but was rudely cut off by Malina.

"Don't you dare say it. I am tired of all of the pity.", she says with a broken sigh. "Please," she goes "I'll do the stupid tutoring", "just don't think you know me. You might've known my aunt, but DON't even think for a moment you know me.", she states stubbornly.

"Thank you Malina. I am sorry for my assumptions, but I would think that with her being your godmother and everything, some of her actions would have rubbed off on you."

"She might've been my godmother, but I prefer the term of her being my aunt. Besides, I only lived with her for about 2 years. Old habits die hard.", Said Malina somewhat stubbornly.

"No problem. I will write down the address for the Morgenstern household. You should go down and schedule all of the days you guys will be working together.", Said Starkweather proud that he had gotten Malina on board for tutoring the eldest Morgenstern son.

"Thankyou. I'll be on my way now.", and with that Malina took the slip of paper and walked out of the office. "This is going to be an interesting summer", she muttered on her way out.

oOOiRiOOo

**So hi everyone! What dd you think! I know this was a big short, but I was thinking that I might as well get a chapter in while I can. Next chapter tutor will meet student! So I anyone has questions please review for me, and ask away! Also, thankyou to everyone who just even as little as looked at my story! Made my day! ? Have a fun night! (Or day)**

**PS: WHAT DO YOU THINK HER LAST NAME IS?**

**㈴1㈳6 ️ ️ ️㇦9㇧1㇧0㇧5**

**-****firequeen8569 **


	3. Ch3Singing in the rain,Drenched edition

Ch.3 Not A Typical Romance

**So hi everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter! I would've been happier with more reviews, but I expected none so I was happy! This chapter will introduce some more of the charecters! Hope you all like this chapter now! This is a good chapter! Currently I am on a train, so if I mess everything up sorry! I am also on vacation! Sooooo yeah! Have fun reading! This chapter will be a bit short!**

_Also I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters!_

Ch.3. Singing in the rain. (Drenched Edition)

Morgenstern house hold. (8:59AM)

"Wake up, wake up" shouted some squeaky girlish voice.

"Jonathan get up! We have to go get an early start on the day", said a mass of red hair. It couldn't be his mom, she was taller, so it had to be clary. Suddenly his window curtains were all open.

"No", He said stubbornly with his jaw set. "I will not bow down to you you measly peasant!", and on that note He turned over and snuggled into his blankets. He should have known better.

"Fine", she grumbled. "You will regret this decision", and with that she left the room. He knew she would come back, but he took his chance. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt something cold gently come down on his , she would never. Would She? Would she? Just as he was contemplating how probable it would be that clary was going to do what he thought she was going to do, she did it. She poured freezing cold water on his head. She had never resorted to this as a way to wake him up before.

"What the-", he was cut off by his sisters giggling. There was no way in hell that he would let her get away with that! Suddenly he jumped out of bed and leaped on her. He started to tickle her like a mad man.

"Say you are sorry", said Jonathan while continuing to tickle her.

"Never", she said in between laughs. Well there was that stubbornness she had. She never backed down. That was one of the biggest traits she had gotten from her mother.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to tickle you! A lot! Because, you know I have nothing else better to do all day. I can wait, and wait, and wai-", said Jonathan before clary swiftly cut him off.

"Fine. I. Am. Sorry.", she says in between laughs.

"Who are you sorry to and what for?", Jonathan instigates while still tickling clary.

"I. Am. Sorry. Jonathan. For. Pouring. Cold. Water. On. Your. Head.", Clary says while trying to get out of Jonathan's grasp.

"There", he says releasing her. "That wasn't that hard, now was it?", Jonathan says amused by his sisters labored breathing and pants.

"Well I am going to go have a shower and get ready. What kind of a person would I be if _I_ deprived everyone of this body?", he says gesturing to his body.

With that Clary rolls her eyes and says, "just go have a shower you smell." He knows she is kidding because of the huge smile on her face.

"Okay lil sis. Where are we going today?", questioned Jonathan happily.

"We are going to... Drumroll please... The beach!", she practically yells!

"Finally! Now girls get to see this hot body!", Jonathan says cockily. At this Clarissa just rolls her eyes .

"Just be ready in 2 hours so we can go! Sebastian and I are going to pick up Jace and the Lightwoods! Be ready! See you later.", and with that Clary runs out.

"Girls", Jonathan mutters.

oOOiIiOOo

10 am the Morgenstern household.

After Jonathan came out of the shower he went to the couch to watch some tv and eat breakfast. As he was pulling out his favorite box of cereal, lucky charms, he got a text from his dad.

'Jonathan, today ur tutor is coming over to schedule times with you. Please be ready for her! -dad', and that is how Jonathan's text from his dad went.

"Shit", he muttered. As he talked aloud to himself he said, "I guess my evil plans must be rushed! She will never see it coming!". And with that he went to set his plans up.

oOOiIiOOo

10:37outside the Morgenstern household.

Malina POV

"I guess this is it. My summer is officially going to be ruined!", I muttered under my breath.

As I waited for the front gates to open ,I noticed something. It was quiet... Too quiet. No sane teenage boy wouldn't have his music blasting, or TV high on some obnoxious channel, at least that is what she had came to assume with observing her brother for so many years. But, there were many sweet teenage boys too! Her best friend Skylar was an example! He was always quite the gentleman, but depending on how you looked at it, he could be counted as the weird one!

Since I had already been waiting for about 10 minutes I decided to put my headphones in. I put my music on shuffle. It ended up on _West Coast, by Lana Del Rey._ I couldn't help but think of how perfect this song was for my situation. I had just arrived in Las Angeles, on the west coast. I even lived directly on the west coast, in Malibu. Just as she started singing west coast, the gates opened.

The house was a beautiful mansion. It sat right on the edge of a cliff, though it was no where near as big as my house. I had never really liked my house much, due to all of the parties her brother would throw, it was not very homey feeling. I could tell that the Morgenstern household had a pool due to the fact that the house was very front on the property. Just as I was walking near a baby Palm tree on the walkway, the sprinklers turned on right next to me. They were on a setting not usually very necessary for plants. High. "Well shit", I said. I knew exactly what he was doing! He was trying to drive me away! No way in hell would I back down without a fight. Right then all of the sprinklers in the yard turned on and sprayed at me! Now it might've been my pride talking, but at that moment I ignored everything, and just marched right to the front door! I was drenched! And my shoes were filled with water, but at that moment I Didn't care! I knocked on the door like a mad woman! "Jonathan open up!", I said in my sweetest voice ever! After 5 minutes he must have taken pity on me because he finally decided to open the door. But what I saw was not what I was expecting! I saw a guy who looked to be about 17 years old. He looked to be about 6ft 3in, with stark white hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. They looked like the color of four leaf clovers! And boy would I want to pick that clover up! He also had pale white skin and high angular cheek bones! It made him look like a cute vampire! But what surprised me the most was that he didn't have a shirt on. He had green and silver swim shorts on, so I assumed he was going to go swimming or to the beach. I mean I usually wouldn't say this, but he had a six pack! A legit full blown six pack! He looked so amazing compared to me that I was embarrassed! But then I remembered that he was the reason I was wet! "You bastard", I shouted with rage! Okay, maybe it wasn't my best comeback! But it was better than nothing! At my comeback, he looked a bit taken aback, until he put a smirk on his face, and said, "you must be my tutor, I'm Jonathan."

10:50 the Morgenstern household when Jonathan opens the door.

Jonathan POV

I decided that I was going to be a bit lenient after I heard a girls voice shout sweetly, "Jonathan open up".

I waited for 5 minutes and then opened the door. What I saw was not what I expected! I saw a girl who looked to be about 16 years old. She looked to be at the height of about 5ft 8in. She had black hair with blue, red and yellow/gold highlights! The yellow/gold highlights looked to be natural, and reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it! She also had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen! They were dark blue like a garnet, with gold just at the edge of the iris! They weren't green where the two colors met, but more of a turquoise/ violet color. She was wearing high waisted shorts, and a Panic! At the disco t-shirt! I had to say everything looked so flattering on her! She looked beautiful! I've never called any girl that, but I think she deserved it. The clothes also clung to her body, like her hair because of the sprinklers! She must be really mad at me! Right then I heard her shout, "you bastard!", with rage and anger! I looked at her A little shaken because no girl had called me a bastard! But soon I replaced my worried face with my signature smirk. "You must be my tutor, I'm Jonathan." And then I said, "let's go talk." For the next hour We sat outside and talked about the scheduling of the days we should work together. We didn't exactly get along well, but we tried to work it out! Every time she said something I tried to disagree with it because I am stubborn! But in the end we had planned the whole summer. That's when I noticed she was still in her wet clothes! I was about to ask her about it when a car pulled into the driveway. Out stepped Sebastian, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Max. When they got to the front door they took in the sight of a wet girl, who's name I still did not know, and we're all about to comment at the same time, until Jace spoke up first and said, "What are you doing here Malina?", with great question in his tone. "I could ask you the same thing", Malina said looking a tad bit annoyed. "Well I am here to go to the beach with my best friend Sebastian Morgenstern.", said Jace. Suddenly Malina stood up, bits of water flying off of her wet clothes and hair , " Wait, your best friend is his brother.", she said pointing at me. "Yeah, now what are you doing here?", jace said with a superior tone. " I have to tutor him so we were planning the whole summer out.", Malina said factually. "Really! Wow! Wait I have a question why the heck are you all wet?", Jace said curiously. "That is a question for another time, but right now it is so good to see you again! I missed you so much!", and with that she gave him a big hug. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I then voiced the question on everyone's thoughts, "how do you two know each other?", I said gesturing between the two. Before Malina could say anything, Jace interrupted saying, " Malina is my..."

oOOiYiOOo

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, since it is my first chapter of the new year! Happy New Years everyone! It is pretty long! I had a cliff! What do you think jace will say?**** Please Review, follow/favorite!**

**? ﾟﾘﾄ ️ ️ ️****? ﾟﾌﾇ****? ﾟﾌﾋ**

**-****firequeen8569 **


	4. Ch4 Common interests

Ch.4 Not a Typical Romance.

**So hello everyone! Thankyou for reading the last chapter! I made it extra long for all of you ! For the guest who reviewed, don't worry I love CLACE too! Clace is perfection! I would never do that! It would hurt me too much. So I got another review and I am super happy! Reviewing makes my day!? :) so everyone please have fun reading this chapter! It will have almost all of the main characters! It might just introduce a new charecter;)! And to the guest, I have had an idea for a long time, and I am not stealing yours! So yeah! PS: JON AND SEB ARE NOT 18 YET! **

_Also I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters_

_Amour- Firequeen8569_

_Ch.4. Common interests_

_Previously:_

_"How do you two know each other?", I said gesturing between the two. Before Malina could say anything, Jace interrupted saying, " Malina is my..."_

Present, 12:03PM the front porch of the Morgenstern household.

Jonathan POV

"Cousin", Jace finished. We all looked at him astonished. He had never mentioned a cousin before. Before anyone could speak jace followed up with, "Malina is my dad's, brothers, daughter. So, my cousin. She used to go to a boarding school in Pittsburgh, but then she decided to move here because-because of Hayley.", after that he said Hayley a few times and then suddenly he looked at Malina. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-", he started before he was swiftly cut off by Malina. She said, "Don't you dare pity me! I am tired of people saying sorry. Can't you see I'm fine. She's in the past. So don't you dare say it.". She said this with such fierceness, that even I stepped back a bit.

After a few seconds an

Awkward silence fell down. I was about to say so, whenever Isabelle cut in saying,"I still have one question. Why the hell are you wet?". At this she cracked a smile saying, " well this bastard next to me seemed to think that it would be funny to turn all of the sprinklers on in the yard. And he defiantly didn't forget to turn them up on high!", she said pretending to be angry at me, but I could tell that she was a bit amused by the way I had thought to get rid of her. Suddenly Isabelle said, " Wait. Aren't you like freezing right now! You're still wearing your wet clothes!", Isabelle said sounding a bit concerned, but mostly devious. I could almost see the little gears turning in her head. She was formulating a plan, and it probably wouldn't be very good for Malina! At the facts that Isabelle stated, Malina replied sheepishly with, "well I didn't have any clothes to change into, so I don't bother. I should probably start on my drive home so I don't get a cold.", and with that she turned to leave, but before she could even take a step off of the front porch, Isabelle caught her shoulder saying, "why don't you come to the beach. Then you can meet everyone. After all any cousin of Jace's is a friend of mine. But, only if you answer this question right. Use two words to describe Jace."

At this Malina pretended to think. She was trying to keep a smile off of her face and when she finally answered she did. She looked completely serious saying, "an arrogant asshole."

At this everyone started cracking up because of how serious she looked saying it. She couldn't keep a smirk off her face whenever we all started cracking up. I could see that she and Jace were actually really similar to each other, in their actions, and looks. Their eyes had the same color at times, and her golden highlights were the exact same color as Jace's hair. Malina and jace also had a similar tan shade, a golden hue. But they were also different, while Jace had a regular Cali accent, Malina had a hint on a British accent in her voice. For some weird reason she also reminded me of Isabelle because of her long hair, and the fact that Isabelle and her looked to have only a 2 inch difference in height, with Isabelle being the shorter of the two. Suddenly jace spoke up saying, "you wound me Malina!" He said touching a hand to his heart. "I am deeply saddened!", he said trying to be serious but cracking a smile. She responded with, "but isn't it the truth jacey!", in a high pitched voice. We all started cracking up, and Isabelle said, " I definitely like a girl who can out jace back in his place! We are going to be great friends!",she said winking. "So will you come?", said iz. "I don't have any clothes Isabelle, sorry.", said Malina.

But I knew that iz would not back down. "Nonsense, me and you are about the same size! You can borrow from the clothes I have here, and Clarys clothes! The more the merrier!", said iz enthusiastically. "I-uh-um...", started Malina, "don't want to intrude she said." Iz replied with, "oh don't worry about that! I am also inviting Magnus, Simon, Jordan and Maia! So you won't be intruding! Besides we need an even number of people to play games on the beach!", said Isabelle. With that Malina looked at jace and they had a silent conversation. It seemed that he won. "Fine. I'll go!", she said to jace, "now stop being all moody!", she said exasperatedly. "Thanks Mali! We are going to have sooo much fun!", he said mischievously. "Iz I give you permission to dress her up however you want.", he said with an evil glint in his eye. "What, no. I Never agreed to that! I thought we were just going to the beach! I could go grab clothes from my house you know!", she said as Isabelle pulled her and Clary into the house.

oOOiAiOOo

12:15, the Morgenstern house hold in Clary's room.

Malina POV

"So Malina what kind of bikinis do you wear? Tie back, strapless, sp-,", she was cut off by me saying, "I don't wear Bikinis, I wear swim shorts and t-shirts. It's easier to surf like that.", I said. The look of horror on her face made me feel a bit taken aback. "Have you ever worn a bikini?", she said. I refused to meet her eyes. I cleared my throat and swallowed loudly,"Yeah, I have. When- when Hayley was there. I have no reason to wear a bikini whenever she's not there pestering me about it, so I don't " Isabelle had her lips in a straight line. I could tell that she wanted to ask me about Hayley, but she didn't want to seem rude. She was waiting for me to explain. Well I wasn't going to. Just then Clary walked in with a pile of swim clothing, and beach wear. "I found all of the swim clothing, and beach wear that would fit you. Sort through them and pick something out.", just as I was about to go and pick something out, Isabelle stepped in front of me. "No way are you picking your clothes out. I finally get to use someone as a Barbie and they want to pick their clothes out! No way in hell! Besides, I want all the hot guys on the beach to flock you like sea gulls!", just as I heard it I saw Clary try to sneak to the bathroom so she could wear what she wanted. "You to Clary! I want all of the guys to know what they are missing out on.", and with that Clary and I both sighed deeply! We sat down waiting for Isabelle to pick out the clothes. I saw Isabelle eyeing some heels that looked like they were a bit too big to fit Clary, so I finally spoke up and said, "Isabelle I am not wearing those death traps!" She looked at me and said, "fiiiiiiine. By the way, call me Iz, or Izzy. I hate when people call me Isabelle because it makes me feel like

I'm getting scolded. Clary's real name in Clarissa, but we prefer the shorter versions! You no what? Let's give you a nick name. How about lana?" "That's good!", I said happy that I was already making friends. My brother had told me to make more friends because I only had Skylar, Asher, and a few more people,and he wanted me to have more people to depend on. He knew that I don't trust many people, and that I was very independent, but he wanted me to never be lonely. The real reason I didn't trust anyone is because every time I cared for someone they left me. I didn't want to deal with a broken heart.

In the end I ended up with an

Outfit I knew I never would have worn if I wasn't forced to wear it. I was wearing a pink crop top that hugged my every curve, with white shorts till about my mid-thigh. Underneath that I was wearing a tie-in-the-back bikini. After it was tied in the back the straps crisscrossed across my stomach, and then went to Criss cross across my back. I was also wearing a pair of white swim shorts to match the white bikini. My sandals were also white! I had my hair in a high ponytail that kept most of my hair out of my face! I also had my favorite Ray Ban sunglasses on, after I wiped them off from all of the water.

Clary on the other hand was wearing a spaghetti strap deep green dress that was till about her knee, and matched her eyes. She was also wearing a gold belt, and some golden flip-flops. Her bikini was a strapless bikini with a peacock feather design on it. She had matching swim bottoms. Her hair was in a bun to keep the hair out of her face.

Iz was wearing a red dress that was to her ankle. She was also wearing bamboo wedge heels, with a red bow on top. Her bikini was a spaghetti strap bikini with a sparkly red color. In the back where you hooked it togher there was a bow. Her bottoms matched the top, with bows on the sides.

One thing was for sure, they couldn't wait to show the guys. And I am not denying that I couldn't wait either...

oOOiFiOOo

**So I am sorry for the sucky ending, but it's better than nothing... I just thought that the chapter would get too long if I didn't. I figured this would be a good ending! **

**㈴1㈳6 ️ ️ ️㇦9㇧1㇧0㇧5**

**Amour- firequeen8569**


	5. Ch5 Enjoy the ride, Before the waves

**Ch.5 Not a Typical Romance.**

**I would like to thank all of my new and old followers, favorites, and reviewers! Thank you soooo much! I wasn't sure if you wanted me to continue this story, but I have gotten more than ten followers,**

**so I will assume that you want me to continue! Here I will thank my followers/favorites/reviewers!:**

**-RebelYouth**

**-shanykadanielle**

**-Aerenyu**

**-undeadasylum**

**-Clarissamorgenstern11**

**-9000 mad**

**-berex14**

**-ShadowAngel100 **

**-nerdalert3407**

**-ddiva**

**-BadassLightwood13**

**-ell347 ;) Thankyou for beta reading!㈴1**

**-pebbleznbam**

**-skycarstairs**

**-Guest**

**-Dauntlessshadowhunter123**

**-Kittycatt78**

**-Lilliansolis**

**-HerondaleCake**

**-Rairaisunshine**

** .39**

**-Cheyashton**

_Thankyou all! I will now get on with the story!_

️Amour- Firequeen8569

_Also I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters... _

THANKYOU Ell347 FOR BETA READING THIS! Please follow and favorite her!

Ch.5 _Enjoy the ride, Before the waves.. _

Morgenstern household 12:45

Jace POV

Seriously I don't understand what takes women 30 minutes to get ready! We're just going to the beach for gods sake! Whenever the girls went upstairs to get ready, us guys decided that one person would stay to make sure that the girls didn't get lost along the way. We decided to play rock, paper, scissors, shoot to see who would win. (I know soooo mature, but I'm not the one who suggested it!)

I lost to Sebastian, Jon, Alec and even Max! I swear they are like rock, paper, scissors, shoot ninjas! Anyways, they decided to go and wait for us at the Taki's on the beach. I am about to yell at the girls to hurry up whenever Iz comes down the stairs and says, "introducing The new and defiantly improved Clary Fray, and Malina Herondale!"

As the girls descended the stairs, I heard Malina grumble, "I didn't look that bad."

I was about to make comment about how long the girls took, but then I saw clary. She looked beautiful. But we were just friends... If you could even call it that! Sometimes we would get along perfectly and get through nice, meaningful conversations, but other times we were at each other's necks. Why were girls so complicated? I would never understand them! They are too complicated.

Finally I looked away, and the girls started waking to my car (excluding Malina). Malina would be coming in a bit because she was going to go and get some beach supplies while we waited for her at the Taki's on the beach.

As I was getting in the car I saw Clary and Isabelle whispering something in the back seat. Why are girls so secretive? The world may never know. I feel like the question 'how to understand girls', is harder to answer than 'how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. 'One, two, or three licks? No way. It's just better to not understand them and go the easy way out and let them tell you, just like the owl does and just bites it. Well actually that is not entirely true because girls expect you to know, and not just go the easy way out. But other than that, wow! I never knew the tootsie pop commercial could be so deep! It even got the whole, 'the world may never know line right!' I feel like the producers might have been thinking of girls whenever they made the advertisement. If so, they were dead right! Sometimes I wonder if girls live to watch us suffer!

I took another look back and they were still whispering as I pulled onto the highway. With another look back and an exasperated sigh I said, "girls."

oOOiIiOOo

Malina POV

Malina's Beach house.

Wow. I love the beach! I was so excited that I could actually surf again ,after months of being in Pittsburgh! I mean I love it there, but there is only so long you can live without the beach, and beautiful, luscious waves. I had always tried to draw them, but I could never get them right! They moved too fast, and I couldn't get into enough detail! I loved drawing portraits, and things with a lot of details, because I am an engineer, and detail is my life! Engineers practically live for detail and design! I could draw Nicola Tesla perfectly by just memory, but I could not draw a field of wildflowers in the sunlight without taking a picture, and observing every little detail. I had just walked out of the kitchen after grabbing some cut up mango when I heard Alfred, my butler say, "Malina the supplies are ready in your car." To that I said, "Thank you Alfred. You can go now. I will just grab some extra stuff." With that he left. I got what I needed and got into my car to start my journey to the place I had oh so missed over the past few months.

oOOiRiOOo

**_SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!_**

**So what did you think? I know it was short, but I just started school after a much needed break. I was also a bit in pain because I got the stitches out of my foot from surgery. I had to remove something from my foot, that's why I had surgery! I also finished my homework early so I have spent the last hour making this chapter! You are welcome! JK! Thank you to everyone who is supporting me so far! Can't wait for more reviews/follows/favorites! **

**BY THE WAY, BONUS: does anyone know what the two parts in the chapter title are REFERENCING? I will let the first two or one guessers pick something that they want to be put in the story, unless it really messes with the plot! Please try and make what you want fit into the next chapter about the beach, otherwise I will forget!****Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**

**㈴1㈳6 ️ ️ ️㇦9㇧1㇧0㇧5**

**Amour ️ ️-firequeen 8569**


End file.
